Who Said Night Terrors Weren't Real
by ObsidianGales
Summary: Meet Denise, a young 15 year old teen. She has reoccurring dreams of strange creatures. What happens when they're real? And what about her friend with the strange obsession of a madman called 'The Doctor,' which Denise thinks is ridiculous rubbish.
1. Prologue

A/N- Hiii, so this is my first Doctor Who fanfic. I just wanna write some stuff here so you know. Rated T for blood and possible language. slight Doctor x Master. Some OC x OC. No OC x Canon. If you think you see some, it's probably not intended romance. So ya.

* * *

Prologue

A girl sat in her bedroom, on her bed, feet dangling off the side. In her lap laid her sketch book. A pile of pencils sat beside her, some rolling to the floor. One of the darker shades of pencils, a 6B, was tightly gripped in her pale hand.

The tip of the graphite streaked across the paper, making dark lines. The lines were criss-crossing, smeared, and darkened, making smooth shades of blacks and greys.

She dropped the pencil, staring at her final picture. It looked like a tank, in a way. It was shaped like a skinny dome, with what seemed to be a canon on the top section in the middle. Bulging half-spheres where placed in rows on the bottom section. A gun that resembled a baking whisk was placed above one of the bulges. Two cylinder lights rested on the head.

The girl ripped the paper from the book, crumbled it, and threw it across the room with all the force she could muster. The paper ricocheted off the wall, landing with a thump onto the floor. It joined its siblings of other ruined paper in a huddle near the waste basket.

She smacked her pencils onto the floor as well, then stood up with a huff. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the same creature scribbled aggressively onto a paper. The paper was tacked onto the wall facing the foot of her bed, along with all the other drawings off her nightmares. Creatures with tentacles coming out of their mouths, stone angels, monsters that resembled slender man with sunken eyes and a nose, and a madman in a box.

Out of all her night terrors, the tank-like _things_ seemed to reoccur the most. Those were the only monsters she got the names off. The others she felt like she knew, but the name always escaped her.

Before bed each night, she would write down the possible names of each of the horrors. '_Crying_ _angels_... _No_...' She would think. She would throw papers across the room, pace around the center of her floor, bump into a couple of objects while trying to remember. '_The_ _odds_... _Maybe_... _The_ _Quiet_... _The_ _Healer_... _No_, _no_, _no_!' Her thoughts would be interrupted when her step-mother would come in, and ask in the softest, and most irritating tone, "Honey... Are you OK? Thinking about the night terrors?"

The question was rhetorical, for the girl would not be given the chance to answer; the door would just close, leaving the girl frozen in the quiet room.

Of course, she wasn't currently hushed by her step-mom because she wasn't thinking about their names right this minute.

She stepped over the trash pile to get to her door, so she could get a drink. She stared back at the creatures one more time, her eyes drifting to her main nightmare.

"Damn Daleks," she muttered.

She blew her raven bangs out of her eyes, and stormed out of her room, slamming her door.


	2. Chapter 1: Fish and Chips

Chapter 1

"Oh, c'mon, Denise," a girl said. "Let's go get some fish and chips."

"First of all, here in America, we call them fries, not chips. And I'm broke."

"I'll pay," the other chirped.

Denise sighed. "Fine, you win."

Her friend exclaimed a few words of victory, and grabbed Denise's hand, tugging her towards a seafood restaurant.

She studied her companion. She was tall and lean. Her hair was wavy, and cut short, much like a male hairstyle. Her locks were platinum blond, bleached by the sun. Her eyes were glacier blue, with a hint of silvery grey. She wore a black jean jacket, with a dark grey shirt underneath. She had lots of silver chain necklaces clinking as she walked. Her jeans were as black as the night sky, and her boots were up to her knee. The tall blond always had dark makeup on; black or grey mascara, and bloody red lipstick. The top tips of her ears also had several piercings.

The girl caught Denise staring at her. "What's up, Denise?"

Denise blinked, snapping out of it. "Nothing."

She sighed when she saw the shop. "Must we _always_ come here to eat, Lannie?"

"Yes," she nodded. "One, because my dad owns this place. Two, my bro makes great fish and chips. And three, we have a great view of the ocean in a window booth."

"Fine," the shorter raven agreed.

When they went in and sat down, Lannie ordered for the both of them. Fish and chips for herself, and crab cakes for Denise. She always knew that was her friend's favorite.

While Lannie rambled about what seemed like nothingness, Denise stared out the window. At some point, she noticed something strange. It seemed like something was rising from the ocean. But nothing was there. It was as if the strange object was invisible, or transparent.

She rubbed her eyes, and looked back out to the ocean. Whatever she saw, or thought she saw, was gone.

"Earth to Denise," Lannie said, running her hand through Denise's short midnight hair, messing it up.

"What?!" Denise growled, attempting to straighten her locks of hair.

"Someone was getting spacey again."

"Was I?"

"Ya... You were staring as if you saw a _UFO_!" Lannie said excitedly, a glint in her eyes. "What if there is a spaceship!? What if The _Doctor_ came, and saved the day!"

"You and your Doctor..." Denise mumbled. "He's not even real. You probably saw him on some sort of British TV show and decided he was a real human or something."

"That's just _it_!" Lannie said, smacking her hands on the table. "He's not a human, he's an alien! With a spaceship! And a _screwdriver_!" She leaned over the table, causing Denise to lean back for personal space. "And I saw him on the news. He's _real_!"

"C'mon, Lan. That's probably some phony thing someone did for fame or whatever. It's not like you were actually there, so you can't prove it. Besides, he seems to only save England, sounds fishy, huh? We'll its because he's some British dude that wants to get on TV."

"No way, he's saved the world too," Lannie said in a matter-of-fact tone, sitting back in her seat.

"Prove it. You can't. The man, if he were real, is an alien, who lives in a spaceship. There's no way that's possible. Think; a _man_. Who can travel through _time_, or at least what you think. And just... _Fix_ _stuff_. That's not logical."

"Neither are the monsters you think are real," The blond pouted.

"I never said those were real, Lan," Denise pointed out. "They're just some demons that haunt me in my sleep. And when I say that, I mean _night_ _terrors_, not anything supernatural."

"As far as you know," Lannie said in her best creepy voice. "Ooh, chips!"she said, distracted, as the waitress, aka her sister, came over and brought their orders.

As Lannie's sister set down the crab cakes, Denise continued to stare out the window at the mysterious ocean.


	3. Chapter 2: The Cove

Chapter Two

After the late afternoon lunch with Lannie, Denise took the short route home, along the decks right next to the beach.

The ocean breeze picked up, carrying whispers in the wind. Denise stopped. Where had she heard those ragged voices before?

Taking a detour, she hopped off the deck, landing in the soft sand. Closing her eye, she followed the sounds of the voices.

when her eyes fluttered open, she found herself near the beach cave. The rusty red colored rocks jetted out into the ocean like a big U, created a secret section of beach that couldn't be seen without searching.

Denise climbed up a few feet of red rock, standing shakily on its vast head. She climbed back down on the interior of the hidden cove. Surprisingly, there were many dips in the ground, making tidal pools filled with small fish, starfish, shells, crabs, and many more small sea creatures.

The sounds still lingered in the air, sounding more and more metallic each time Denise dared to step closer.

The source of the sounds seemed to come from inside the cove's cave. Denise walked to the entrance, maneuvering around the tidal pools.

The voices were very close now.

Denise couldn't quite hear the voices properly. She knew they were voices that spoke words; she could pick up bits of words. "Humans... Experiments... New race... Exterminate..."

She began trembling, her stomach twisted into a knot. Something didn't seem right. If seemed... off.

She changed her mind, she didn't want to be there. She took a step back, her foot splashing into a tidal pool. Something grabbed her foot; a crab she thought. It pinched at her ankles, making her cry out of stinging pain and surprise.

The voices stopped, so did she, after kicking the crab off her foot. Her blood turned to ice, her breathing became jagged.

'_Why_ _am_ _I_ _getting_ _so_ _worked_ _up_? _There's_ _nothing_ _in_ _there_... _Right_?' Wrong. Three figures came out of the shadows. Figures all too familiar.

"D-Daleks..!"

* * *

**A/N **

**Did I mention this took place after season 6, but before season 7?**


	4. Chapter 3: Night Terrors Are Real

Chapter Three

Denise froze, and it seemed as though the whole world around her stopped as well. Her breath caught in her throat as her worst fears came to life. The three shapes were a trio of identical Daleks.

They moved closer to her. Their actions were jagged. Seawater trailed from behind them. Liquids poured from several of their openings, and a few cracks bore into their casing.

They were... Leaking...?

The Dalek to the left spoke up with a rusty metallic voice. "This. Hum-an. Girl. Dares to. Walk into. Da-lek. Ter-ri-tor-y?!" Its gunstick raised to point at her head.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE. EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" It readied to fire.

"No..." she choked. "Y-You're not real. You're fake. You're as real as Lannie's made-up Doctor!"

It lowered the gun. "You. Know. The. Doc-tor?"

"Uhm no... but..."

It weapon once again got her in sight. "She is no. Use! She will. Be. EX-TER-MIN-ATED!"

"Wait." The middle Dalek commanded. It lowered its comrade's gun with a toilet plunger-like limb. "She might. Make a good. Spec-i-men. For the ex-per-i-ment. Hu-man. Dal-ek. Race. Type two!"

"Specimen?" she murmered. While the Daleks had a debate, she turned to run.

"Stop her!" she heard the middle Dalek call. Or maybe it was the left Dalek. Or the right. She didn't care. And it didn't matter.

Their movements were still rugged, possibly from the water running through their machinery. But she couldn't run very well, and they were gaining on her.

She felt a pain in her side.

Crumbling to the ground, she tried to scream. She couldn't, no sound would come out.

She squinted upwards. The last thing she saw was the Daleks surrounding her.


	5. Chapter 4: Mary

**A/N: I really need to make these chapters longer, so I'll try my best starting with this chapter. uwu**

Chapter Four

When Denise woke, she was strapped to a metal slab. Her wrists and ankles were tightly bound to the cold metal. A tray of what seemed to be medical equipment rested to her side. Her limbs felt numb, her whole body tired.

A white hot light shone in her face, making it hard to see or to adjust to the brightness. She turned her head to the side to avoid the light, the side of her face now beginning to warm up.

Denise saw another person tied up beside her. Unlike herself, this girl was unconscious, and looked almost nothing like Denise.

This girl seemed very worn down. Her brunette hair was tied into a messy braid, which was flipped over her shoulder, resting on her chest. Her bangs drooped at the side of her cheek. Her round face was thin and pale, possibly from malnutrition.

There were round black glasses laying on the floor, the lenses crushed and scattered. Denise guessed they were hers.

Of course, there were other humans, strapped to slabs like frogs waiting to be disected. Denise couldn't see them, for the light burned in her eyes when she tried to look away.

A faint clanking sound rang in the distance, drawing closer. The clamor of a switch being turned off echoed through the room. The light in Denise's eyes faded to nothing, and she could finally take a look around.

The first place of which she decided to investigate was the clunking noise coming from the door.

One of the daleks entered, moving with a shaking, confused glide. Filty water trickled from thin cracks in its covering.

"I. see. you. are. a-wake." it spoke in its raspy voice.

She stared at it. This magneficent horror from her nightmares, standing in front of her for another time.

She was utterly speechless. Frozen, she was, couldn't even tremble. Though she had seen her nightmare come to life once before, she knew every time she looked at this strange creature, that she would feel the same terror. She knew she would be scared as if it was the first time seeing it from here on out.

Taking a gulp, she asked, "What do you want?"

"You."

She blinked with confusion.

"We. Need. Hu-mans. For. The. Ex-per-i-ment." it explained. "You. Will. Be. Trans-formed! To. Da-lek. Kind!"

"But why me?" she asked, "Why not someone else?"

It made a rumbling sound, which Denise decided to take as a snort or a scoff. "Please. You. Are. Not. Spe-cial. You. Were. Se-lect-ed. Be-cause. You. Be-came. A. Threat. You. Found. Our. Tem-po-ra-ry. Hide-Out. You. Might. Have. Told."

"Told? Told who?! Everyone would have thought I was mad!"

There was a stretch of silence. "The. Doc-tor!"

"He's fake. He isn't real."

It didn't reply. Pivoting around, it exited the room.

Something stirred beside the raven haired girl. Denise looked at the other female, who was coming to her consciousness. She blinked a few times, turning her head to look at Denise.

"...Who?" she squinted. "Are you?"

At first, Denise didn't know whether to respond or not. The girl, she was strange. Of course, she was most likely in the same situation as herself, so what was the harm?

"Denise," she replied slowly.

"Mary," the other greeted. "May I ask how long you have been here?"

"I don't know," Denise answered. The thought that she might have been trapped for days suddenly hit her right in the face.

Mary studied her up and down, then the tray balanced on a table between them. "Few hours by the look of it."

"How can you tell?"

A faint smile tugged on Mary's lips. "The elixir. You've only been injected with a small dose." She nodded her head at a needle resting in the silver tray. It was almost completely filled with a black liquid, give or take a few milliters."

"What is that?" she asked, fear coating her voice, and after she had calmed a bit too.

"Bloody hell if I know." she looked around, avoiding eye contact. "Stuff makes you drowsy though. Makes you feel different too."

"How so?"

"Questions, questions, questions, what is with you?"

Denise had to admit, she was a tad offended by that. "Human curiosity I guess."

Mary replied nothing to that for a few long moments. "If you're even human anymore."

"And what does that mean?" she snapped.

"Black stuff. Changes you."

Denise inspected herself. "I'm still human. I still look human."

"Looks can be deceiving, can't they?"

"..."

The brunette sighed. "We're all doomed, let's just put it that way."

Denise would have interrogated further, but Mary seemed a little ticked off at her ignorance of the whole problem. Hey, it's not like the Dalek had handed her a 'What To Do in Case of Imprisonment and Possible Experimented On' guide, right? Could have been handy though.

Of course, Denise was never the kind to learn from her mistakes the second time, and she _did _have one more hopefully-simple-enough-for-Mary-to-actually-respond-to question.

"How long have you been here?"

She was 50 percent sure Mary wouldn't answer. A long, pained sigh came out of Mary.

"...Six Years."


	6. Chapter 5: Missing

Chapter Five

The next morning, Lannie decided to go to Denise's house. She couldn't go swimming or boat riding due to the bad weather. The ocean wouldn't be a kind maiden with her waves churning and howling.

She knocked on her friend's door. A few moments passed, and Denise's step mother opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Hyde." She greeted with a small smile. "Is Denise home?"

Mrs. Hyde blinked. "Isn't she with you? I thought she was spending the night with you, surely?"

Lannie was baffled, her smile disappearing. "Wait, no. What you mean she must've been with me? Where is she?"

"But if she isn't with you..." Mrs. Hyde turned as white as a ghost. "She never came home last night."

Lannie couldn't believe her ears. Denise wasn't missing. She couldn't have been. Lannie had just seen the short raven yesterday at sunset. It wasn't possible. It was one hundred percent impossible. This was a small town, no one could kidnap a young girl and get away with it, could they?

"Are you sure, maybe she came home late and you were asleep-" Lannie began to panic. Her one and only friend wasn't gone! No way!

Mrs. Hyde shook her head. She then said in a gentle and sorrowful voice. "She's not here."

The tall blond ran a hand through her hair. No, this couldn't be happening. Denise was probably out on a walk. The night terrors were keeping her awake and she went on a walk. Yes, that was it, of course. It's not like someone would abduct her?

Lannie checked the time on her watch. It was 7:34. Yes, maybe Denise went on a walk and lost track of time.

"Ok..." She stated flatly, walking away. Her stomach flipped inside her. She didn't have butterflies, oh no, she had angry wasps in her. Angry and colonizing a hive.

She kept walking. Where would Denise be? She took walks at the beach sometimes, yes?

The girl looked out to the beach. She couldn't see anyone. No one would be there in this weather anyways. Maybe she went to their secret cove. Perhaps the waves got too high and she couldn't climb back out.

Lannie raced to climb the rusty colored rocks, her heart pounding faster with every step she took. She reached the top, scanning the cove. No one. Maybe Denise was in the cave.

Her heart dropped. The cave would have flooded by now.

A spark of hope fluttered. Maybe she wasn't here to begin with? Maybe she was in town? She went to go search again.

She ran to the town, as fast as her lanky legs would carry her. With ideas swirling around her head, she wasn't paying attention.

And she didn't see the blue public call police box.

**A/N: Oooooooooooooooooooh what is this? A blue public call police box?! Ohohoho, I wonder~?**


	7. Chapter 6: The Doctor

Chapter Six

The sun was beginning to set in the sky. Lannie could hear the town clock chiming. It was eight o' clock. Lannie had desperately searched everywhere for her friend, but her whereabouts were still a mystery.

By now, Lannie had given up on the search. She asked around, and yet no one had seen Denise since the previous day. The blond felt like crying. She choked to prevent the hot tears from dripping down her face, but they had other plans. She ran a hand through her platinum hair. Lannie took a seat on a bench in the park she was in. In her mind, she went through the whole map of the town. She had checked everywhere. Maybe she was on opposite sides of the town as Denise? That was unlikely. Lannie moved quickly when in a panic, and Denise tended to daze and walk in a la dee da fashion.

So where in the world was she? Lannie would blame aliens, but she knew they were fake, no matter how much she wished against it. Denise always said Lannie was mad when she talked about them.

After the girl sat pondering for what seemed like hours, she finally stood and gloomily walked out of the park with her head hanged low.

She walked through the sidewalks, her icy eyes focused on her feet and nothing else. She weaved her way between the passing strangers.

However, she did not see one man coming in a rush in her direction. She collided into him, both people stumbling backwards. Lannie lost balance and fell onto her rear. Her stare was still focused on the pavement.

A few moments went by, and the other finally offered his hand to help her to stand. She took it, mumbling a 'sorry' and pulling herself up. Of course, she didn't pay any attention to the man, and continued on her way. She didn't notice the strangers gaze following her. A few moments later, he blinked, turned on his heel, and walked away, adjusting his bow tie.

Lannie finally got home, slamming the door on her way into the house. She ignored the greeting her sister gave her, and stormed upstairs, locking herself inside her room. She decided that sleep might help her clear her mind. After changing into her black and white plaid pajamas, she slipped into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

Lannie's restless sleep was interrupted somewhere around midnight. There was a racket coming from outside, the noise nothing but annoying. It sounded much like a metal detector.

She rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes and went to the window. She saw a man outside near where the deck connected to the sand at the beach. He held a strange gadget in his hands. It had all sorts of buttons and screens and switches on it. The man himself looked like he came straight out of the 1950's, with his suspenders, slacks, and his very cool bow tie.

He didn't look like much of a threat, so Lannie decided to go ask him what he was doing. She changed into a t-shirt and black jeans before heading out. She went downstairs, slipped on her shoes, and snuck quietly out the back door. She went around the yard and to the dock, making sure to make little to no sound.

Making sure she was at least ten feet away from the man, Lannie cautiously asked; "Who are you?"

"Hm?" He asked, turning around. He looked at her with light greenish-blue eyes. "Why, I could ask you the same thing."

"And what's that," the curious girl asked, looking at the machine clutched in his hands.

"Oh this? This is a Dalek Time Ship Locationator," he stated as though it was obvious.

"Excuse me, did you say Dalek?"

"Yes," he took a step closer; Lannie took a step back. "Have you seen one?"

"My friend. She has nightmares about them." She said. She shook her head. She didn't need to tell this person of Denise, it just didn't seem right.

"Nightmares?" He stared at her, as if searching for more answers.

"That's all I'm telling you."

"And what happened to this friend? Something must have happened with how upset you looked earlier."

Her face was covered with alarm. "Earlier?! Have you been following me?" A few more steps back.

"No," he said, looking almost offended. "We ran into each other today on the sidewalk, don't you remember?"

Lannie's face softened a bit. "That was you?" She got a nod in response. "What's your name?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

He seemed to laugh a bit at that.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, you're just full with questions. The curious girl. That's so..." He searched for the right words. "Humany wumany."

Her eyebrow raised. "Human? Does that mean you're not a human?"

He smiled. Only then did she notice the blue box behind him. "What's that?"

"Why, that's the TARDIS."

"The TAR- wait." She looked at him, astonished. "No. Get out! You're... Him!"

"Hm?" He asked, tilting his head just a tad.

"I see you all over the British news! You're him! The Doctor!"

"Yes, I believe I said that."

He turned back around, resuming his work as Lannie scurried closer in disbelief.

"I told you my name, I believe it is your turn," he said, his eyes focused as he flipped a switch on the gadget.

"Lannie."

Suddenly, the technology made a ding.

"Well Lannie," he said, looking at her, smiling. "I think I just found the Dalek Time Ship."


End file.
